Happy Birthday!
by Flowersandlillies
Summary: Cress has a surprise waiting for her on her birthday...
1. Chapter 1

**My first TLC fanfic, hope you like it! Please leave a review so I can make my work better! Also, I wish I could own all of the fabulous characters of TLC, but I obviously don't. Hmph.**

Cress woke up, only to find out that Thorne wasn't beside her. She felt around the bed, and just felt the sheets. She went around the Rampion, searching for him when she smelled something burning. She ran to the kitchen and found Thorne attempting to make waffles. "Thorne? What're you doing?" she said.

"Oh, Cress! You're awake! I was trying to make waffles for your birthday, but it isn't really working out too great…" He scratched the back of his neck. Cress's heart filled with love for Thorne. She couldn't believe that she had ended up with the man she had dreamed of for so long. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. "Um, how do I get the waffle out of the machine? It seems to be stuck..." He asked while inspecting the waffle maker. Cress ran to him and kissed him, putting all of her love into it. His first reaction was surprise, but he melted into it. When the smell of burnt waffle was too much to bear, Cress pulled away, looked into his eyes and said, "Maybe we should get back to those waffles?"

"Yes _please. _Can you teach me how to not burn them? I was going to bring them to you in bed, but I'd have to get them out before I could do that…"

Cress giggled and said, "We'll make them together."

Cress was trying to decide between the red dress and the yellow one. Thorne had told her to get ready for a surprise he had planned, but he wouldn't tell her where it was. She decided to layer a cream turtleneck under the yellow dress, since they were in Canada, and it was starting to get chilly. The yellow dress had a square neckline, a fit and flare silhouette, and lace at the sleeves. It was dressy enough so that she wouldn't be underdressed if they went anywhere fancy, but wouldn't be overdressed for anything else. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Thorne sitting on the bed and waiting for her. She could see Thorne looking up and down her body, and it wasn't in a bad way. Her ears went red, like they always do when she was embarrassed. She twirled around in the dress and said: "Is this okay?"

He beamed up at her and said "Perfect. You look perfect." The only thing he had told her was that he'd have to put a blindfold over her eyes, because it's "a surprise. Obviously." In the words of Carswell Thorne. And then he had whispered in her ear, "And so that I can look at you for as long as I want." Which made Cress blush furiously. How did he still manage to do that? When they got into the car, (which he had rented) he hadn't blindfolded her, but then he parked a little way off, and then covered her eyes with the fabric. He led her back into the car and drove the rest of the way there. Cress could hear distant carnival music, and was wondering what type of restaurant _this _was. She felt the car stop, Thorne hop out of the driver's seat, and lead her out. Then, suddenly, Cress felt herself being lifted into the air and on to what she assumed was Thorne's back. "Thorne? Why are you carrying me?" she asked.

"So you don't have to trip over anything." he replied. Cress's heart fluttered, like it always did when he said things like this. When the music had gotten quite loud, Thorne put her down. "Keep your eyes closed. I'm going to take off the blindfold, okay?" He said.

"Okay." He lifted off the blindfold and as promised, she shut her eyes.

"Okay, you can open them now.

When Cress opened her eyes, it was love at first sight. It was a carnival! Crescent Moon Darnel was at a _carnival!_ In Canada! She spun around to take in all the beauty before her eyes. There were children milling around in strollers, couples walking hand in hand, and most importantly, Thorne. In the middle of it all. She ran into his arms and kissed him. "This is the best birthday present ever!" She exclaimed.

He grinned at her excitement and said, "I thought you would like it."

"Like it!? I love it! Look! It's a Ferris wheel! I saw it on my portscreen back in the satellite!" Talking about the satellite always made her a little bit upset, but not this time. Nothing could dampen her mood.

Thorne had won her a teddy bear, got her some _cotton candy _(which she never thought she would taste), and finally. The moment had come. The Ferris wheel. Cress had been asking about it for _so long,_ and finally, she was going on it! Thorne gave their tickets to the person at the box, and they headed on to their cart. It went slowly, too slowly for Cress, but slow enough so that she could appreciate the view of the carnival, and what was beyond that. Thorne held her hand for the duration of the ride, and they _may_ have made out the teensiest bit. When they had finally got off the ride, She turned around to thank the people working, and when she turned back around, he was down on one knee. With a ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and I hope it's fun to read! If you did like it, please feel free to leave a review. I didn't think of the lunar chronicles. Much to my dismay. All characters belong to Marissa Meyer.**

My hands fluttered up to my mouth as I took in the scene. There he was, Thorne, down on one knee, while holding a tiny red velvet box with a ring inside. "Cress, you've given me everything I've ever wanted, even if I don't deserve it. He paused here so that he could flash me the crooked smile that I love so much. "You are the kindest, most beautiful, and perfect human being I've ever seen, and I can't wait another day to make you my wife. Cress, will you marry me?" I stood there like an idiot, unable to speak. How could he be so sure that he wanted me as his wife? Then I shook my head. "No?" He asked in disbelief. His face fell and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. "I'd say yes, I whispered. "But I think I might be dreaming." His face lit up with the brightest smile I had ever seen. He got up and wrapped his arms around me. Thorne whispered into my ear. "You're not dreaming, Cress. I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend every single moment with you." His arms were still wrapped around me, and when I finally took this all in, tears sprang to my eyes. "You mean I'm not dreaming?" I mumbled into his chest. He laughed softly and said: "No, Cress. So? Will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe it. But, "Yes. A thousand times. Yes." Even if it was a dream, I might as well make it a damn good dream. At this point, the waterworks were coming down hard. He pulled away and wiped them with his thumb. He took out the red box again and pulled out the ring. Thorne reached for my hand gently, as if he was afraid to break me. Thorne slid the ring onto my ring finger and held my hands. He looked into my eyes with those beautiful eyes of his, and I knew that this was a reality now. _I was getting married to Carswell Thorne. _Holy shit. "We're getting MARRIED!" I screamed in delight. He laughed at my enthusiasm, picked me up, and twirled me around. It was only when he set me down when I noticed our audience. There were _a lot_ of people watching us, applauding, and hooting. Thorne slipped an arm around my waist and turned to them. "Thanks for sticking around everybody, and to celebrate the engagement to my beautiful _fiancee"_\- the word made me blush- "I'd like to treat you to a free pass to this carnival for the next few days." At this, the applauding got significantly louder. I smiled at Thorne, and he leaned down to touch his lips to mine.

While we were driving home, I inspected the ring closely, for the first time. It was a simple gold band, with a small diamond in the center. It was perfect. I felt like it represented our love. Simple, but strong. I could feel Thorne's eyes on me, and I looked up into them. He looked sad for some reason. "Thorne? What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"I wish I could get you a more expensive one. It was all I could afford. I'm sorry Cress. You deserve better." I looked at him incredulously. How could he think that? "Are you kidding me? This is the greatest thing I could ever imagine Thorne! The ring is _perfect_. I know that even if you gave me the option for a fancier ring, I would have chosen this one."

He looked confused. "But… I thought you wanted a fancy one to...adhere to your romantic fantasies."

I laughed. "Thorne, the ring isn't what matters the most, it's you. _You_ gave me the ring, _you_ chose it out, and _you_ proposed. I couldn't have asked for anything else. I love _you,_ Thorne.

While I had been talking, Thorne had looked back at the road, but when I said that last bit, he glanced at me. "Really? Are you sure it's okay?"

I grinned. "Perfectly perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post on Wednesday like I usually do, I was working on an extra-long chapter, Just for you guys :) Anyways, after you read this story, if you like it maybe follow it? If you want? I love Marissa Meyer enough not to take all of her characters so... all characters belong to Marissa Meyer. Happy reading!**

Cress was flying.

Her euphoric mood never left her, not even when she could barely keep her eyes open. When she opened the door of the car, she stumbled, and immediately Thorne was in front of her, with his hands on her waist, making sure she could stay on her feet. She leaned into his chest, letting her eyes close for just a few moments. "Thanks, Thorne, for making this the best day of my life." she murmured. She felt Thorne sigh and also felt herself being lifted up—bride style. "Thorne, I'm not even your wife yet. You should save the bride carry for _then_." she complained.

She felt him chuckle at her feeble attempts to make him put her down. "But Cress, honey, you can barely stand. And, anyway, it is still your birthday, so I can spoil you for a couple more hours." He did make a good point, and Cress felt so warm and cozy in his arms… She tried one more time. "But you spoil me _every day_."At this point, they were already inside the Rampion, and it made no sense for him to put her down now, and Thorne knew that. They made it into the bedroom, and Thorne put her gently on the bed. It only took her moments to fall into a peaceful sleep.

When Cress woke up in the morning, she was _parched_. She rolled over and saw Thorne sleeping with his head on top of his folded arm. She took in this scene, gazing at his sharp jawline, his dirty-almost-brown-but-not-quite-blonde hair, his tanned skin, and just admiring him. After quite a while, she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, and his eyes opened. "Good morning, Captain," she said with a light smile.

"Good morning Princess, he replied "Why are you up so early?" he asked. Early? It didn't seem early to her. Thorne must have seen the confused look on her face and chuckled. "It's 3:36 in the morning Cress. You never wake up this early." Cress could see now why she hadn't known that it was so early. Thorne had pulled the curtains closed, which blocked out the darkness of the early morning in winter. In Canada. And it was probably also partly because she hadn't looked at the projection clock. Or her portscreen. Thorne smiled the crooked smile that she loved so very much, and pulled her closer to his chest. "My _fiancee. _I love you so much." He spoke against her hair as if he couldn't bear to be any farther than that. She snuggled further against his chest and a muffled "I love you too" came out.

After a while, Cress's stomach rumbled and she went to make breakfast for the both of them. She made pancakes, three different types. Regular, blueberry, and the one she made the most of, chocolate, Captain's favourite. She called him to eat and saw that his hair was ruffled, his shirt from last night was crumpled, and he was barefoot. "Are those pancakes I smell?" he asked with a grin. "It sure is!" she replied. "You always treat me to different places, and food, and amusement parks, that are quite expensive I might add," she said with a droll look, "and so this morning I thought that I would make something special, since you are my fiance as well." Usually, Cress had no problem showing affection to Thorne, but after the look he gave her, full of love and adoration, she couldn't help the blood that rushed up to her face. She suddenly became very interested with the patterns on the floor, and traced them with her big toe. Cress could feel Thorne coming up closer when she suddenly felt Thorne take her hand. "Let's get on to breakfast then shall we?" was the words Cress heard. Her head snapped up and saw Thorne smiling. She let a small smile out herself and let him lead her to the dining table.

Breakfast went fast, and soon enough Cress was in her room getting ready for some errands. She wore simple jeans and a t-shirt combo, with the jacket that Thorne had bought for her. "Thorne, I'm leaving now!" she said to him as she headed out the door.

"When will you get back?" he replied from the kitchen.

"In a couple of hours?" The way Cress said it made it sound like it was a question instead of a statement. He peeked his head out from the door and smiled at her. "Call me when you're on your way home, okay?"

"Okay!" Cress reviewed the list she had made mentally, of things to do. She had,

Grocery shopping, because they were running short on snacks.

Buy some new shoes for Iko, because it was her birthday soon.

Buy some knickknacks to decorate the living room, as it was _very_ boring.

Other than that, Cress's just wanted to look around, and get a feel for Canada. She _loved_ Canada. More so than the other places she had visited, and she didn't know why. She loved the people here, and their kindness, and eagerness to help when someone is in a tough situation. She loved how the weather changed constantly, even if in the winter it was usually snowy. Just all the little things that make Canada _Canada._ Cress finished her errands, and then she wandered around, just enjoying her time outside. The sun—which had come out today, surprisingly—was starting to set, so she decided to take a train to get back home. She walked to the station and used her ID chip to buy a ticket. While Canada was beautiful, it wasn't as high tech as Commonwealth, which did present some problems when she had to get somewhere fast. Today though, Cress was in no hurry, so she boarded the train, and waited for it to be on its way.

Halfway through the ride home, Cress remembered that she was supposed to tell him that she was on her way. She wrote a quick message, and sent it off. She looked through the messages in her inbox. There was one from Iko, saying she had a surprise, one from Kai, saying that he was very excited, and one from Winter, who had asked her what size she was in dresses. What were these messages? They didn't make sense at all… Cress shook it off and decided that she would think about it later.

She got off at her stop, and walked slowly towards home. She enjoyed the quiet of being alone, which was ironic, considering she had spent most of her life in solitude. Cress had learned that she liked spending time with herself, and that she was a cool person to hang out with. With her thoughts churning, Cress hadn't even realized that she had walked the whole way, and now she was standing in front of the Rampion. She asked to be let in, and since it—sorry, _she_ as Thorne insisted—recognized her voice, it opened the hatch.

Cress walked in, and she noticed that it was pitch black. That was odd. She remembered opening the windows today. That was when the panic started to build up. What happened to Thorne? Where was he? Had someone taken him?! "Thorne? THORNE? Hello? THORNE, where are you! She ran through the bedrooms, searching. When she finally got to the living room, she glanced around, as she had with all the rest of the rooms. She heard a slight rustling, and was immediately more aware, ready to hide if she had to. Suddenly, all the lights came on, and the people around the room yelled "Congratulations!" Cress hadn't heard the word properly, and must have thought it was something like "Get down!" she immediately dropped to the floor, and tried to make herself as small as possible. The room went silent and Cress heard footsteps coming even closer. She squeezed even smaller, and felt a hand on her head. "Cress?" It was Thorne. "Are you alright?" Cress lifted her head and stared into his blue eyes. "Thorne?" His eyes crinkled with concern, and she finally looked around the room. It was all of her bestest friends, and they all looked slightly guilty and concerned. Scarlet was the first one to speak. "I knew we shouldn't have done a surprise," she mumbled. Cress's cheeks reddened because of the fact that she had freaked out over such a small thing. Iko dug an elbow into Scarlet's side, and in return, it was not her, but Wolf who sent her the warning glare. Thorne spoke next. "Can I talk to you for a minute in our room?" Cress meekly nodded. He helped her up, and they walked to their room slowly. Cress remembered her friends, and she turned around and said; "You guys can sit down if you want. We'll be back soon." Mostly everyone smiled at her and all of them sat down.

Thorne explained the situation, that the group (Mostly Iko) had wanted to throw a surprise party to celebrate their engagement. Thorne had taken their blessing, since her dad wasn't here anymore, and Iko would probably murder him if he didn't ask her first. She finally understood and decided to go back outside. With Thorne, of course. She entered the living room with a slight smile, and sat down next to Iko and Cinder. "Thanks, you guys." she said. Iko replied with a hug and "anytime Cress. The room had gone slightly awkward, and Cress didn't know what to do. She looked at Thorne desperately for some help, and he understood immediately. He looked at Iko. "Hey Iko, what do you want for your birthday?"

Iko sat at the end of her seat and started talking about the shoes, dresses, and the other things on her list. When she had gotten to around her 25th thing, everyone laughed at her _very_ extensive list. Thorne handed drinks around, and the mood lightened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been posting very often, I've been busy. As always, Marissa Meyer made up most of these characters, so she holds all rights. One other thing. I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you know anyone who would be willing, or if you would like to beta for me, send me a message! ALSO. FUN FACT. Marissa Meyer and I have the same birthday. I don't know why I told you that. Um. Happy Reading!**

After everyone had left, Cress cleaned up the living room and went back to their bedroom. She sat on the bed, and thought for a couple of moments. She felt tears dripping down her face, and was quick to wipe them away, but they just kept on coming. Thorne walked into the room, yawning. He said something to Cress, but she couldn't hear him over the pounding of her heart. And all of a sudden, he was beside her, hugging her to his chest. "What's wrong Cress?" he said with concern. Cress hated what she was doing. She hated that she was always the damsel in distress, and she could never do anything for Thorne, or the others. She felt selfish for always being the centre of attention, always being the one who needed comforting, and, worst of all, the one who couldn't do things for Thorne. Thorne spoiled her with these parties, and took her around the world, but she could only make pancakes and buy groceries. What kind of fiancee was she? Even now, she had to be the one comforted. She suddenly got up and out of Thorne's reach, and left the room. She could hear Thorne calling for her, but she just went to the washroom, to be left in peace.

It had been a couple hours, and Thorne had eased her out of the washroom. Little did he know that she was planning something, and that was the only reason she agreed to come out. She was going to plan the best day she could, all just for them. It mattered to her more than he could ever know, to spoil and love him to the very best of her ability. So, she set to work after she persuaded Thorne that she was going to be okay. She pinged Thorne's favourite restaurant asking if she could take take out for Friday night, and then she continued to call Cinder, for more details about what Thorne liked. Cress knew Thorne's preferences, and what he liked during… um… bedroom activities, but she didn't know much about what his hobbies were, or where he goes to relax. Cinder seemed like the best person to ask, because she's known him the longest. It took a couple tries, (Cinder was the queen of Luna after all,) but then she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cinder!"

"Oh, hi Cress. I can't talk for long." Right to the point. That was the Cinder Cress knew and loved.

"Well, I was just wondering what Thorne liked." she said.

"Oh. Why? And aren't you his fiancee? Shouldn't you know?"

"Well, I feel guilty that he's always the one spoiling me, and I wanted to spoil him for once. I'm going to make this the best day he could ever have." she finished.

"Ah, I see. But Cress? I don't think that you'll be able to make this the best day ever for him." Cress's heart wilted. Why was Cinder being so mean? Didn't anyone believe in her?

"Why do you think that Cinder? Why do you think that I'm incapable of doing anything?" Cinder chuckled. "I didn't mean it that way, Cress. I think the best day ever for him, was falling in love with you. Every day is the best day ever for him, because you're with him, and he thinks that you're the best person in the world." she said sincerely. When Cinder said that, all of the sadness was gone, and her heart burst with appreciation, but it didn't help with the problem at hand. Then, Cress had an idea.

"Okay, thanks Cinder!" And then she hung up before Cinder could say anything else. The next few days were a blur of activity, with Cress getting everything ready for the perfect day.

The day had arrived! Cress had told Thorne that he would need to keep his schedule open for Friday, and he agreed, but with the only exception that she wouldn't do anything too horrifying. When he said this, Cress gasped in jest. "Horrifying? Thorne, I would never!" she said, oh so dramatically. He chuckled. "Cress, the most horrifying thing that could ever happen, is me being away from you." At this point, he had pulled her into a kiss, and she certainly hadn't resisted. Anyway, the morning of, Cress made breakfast and brought it to their bed. They needed to get out pretty early, and Cress knew that Thorne would take a while in the bathroom, so she tried to wake him up pretty early.

"Good morning!" she said brightly, opening the curtains.

"Ughhh. Too early." He shoved his head into the pillow. Cress smiled, and she sat down on the edge of the bed. She lifted the pillow, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"C'mon Thorne, I have a surprise for you." He cracked open an eye. She smiled and held up the tray. "We have to get going soon though. If we want to make it in time. So come _on_, lazybones." He smiled crookedly, and sat up. "Whatever you say, beautiful." Cress rolled her eyes, and put the tray in his lap. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and went to the washroom with her clothes to get ready for the day.

When they got to the place, Cress made Thorne wait in the green room, and she went inside to see if everything was going as planned. She came out holding a suit. She held it out to Thorne, and when she offered it to him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Remember? Nothing horrifying?" She swatted at him for this, but he put on the suit nonetheless. The suit was simple, a black coat, black dress pants, and a light blue tie to complement his eyes.

"Oh my stars Throne, you look…" Cress was awestruck. The suit fit perfectly, and the tie did make his eye colour pop. When she finally pulled her thoughts together, she asked Thorne to wait outside for a few more minutes. She disappeared into the bathroom once more and came out wearing a knee-length dress. Conservative, but still cute. When she came out, she saw him bouncing his leg nervously.

This time it was her raising the eyebrow. "That nervous?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not nervous—I have complete faith in you," he added. "I just feel like something big is about to happen." Cress smiled.

"Very big." Cress took a deep breath and led him inside a room.

"Thorne… I found your mom."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I haven't uploaded in a while, because of school, and everything that's happening right now as well. I hope all of you are well, and that you guys are keeping safe. In the meanwhile, I have this chapter for you to read, and maybe brighten up your day? Maybe? As always, I did not think of The Lunar Chronicles, and mostly everything was created by Marissa Meyer. Okay, I'll leave you alone now. Happy Reading!**

Let's back up a bit, shall we?

_Cress had always wondered a lot about Thorne's mother, but when she asked, he just shrugged it off. Cress knew, although he didn't voice it much, she could tell he missed her. All that she could figure out was that his parents had separated because of something his dad did, and Thorne had never seen his mother again. He had one thing of his mothers, and when he'd told her, she'd been surprised. The wedding ring, apparently, had been given to him by his mom before she left, and she'd said that only when he was sure that she was the one, should he give this ring to her. Of course, she had cried and all that, but now we're getting off-topic. So, when Thorne told her this, she knew that if she could find him, it would be perfect. She didn't know for sure how he would act, but she hoped that it would be good. She was determined to make it good. So when Thorne saw his mother for the first time, she did not expect his first words to be,_

"I gave her the ring."

Cress's eyes widened as she tried to see the recognition in his eyes. Instead, she saw tears of happiness. He ran to his mom a moment later.

"I'm sorry," he said, hugging her and sobbing.

"I didn't know what else to say, and I just missed you so much…" Thorne's mom smiled, and patted his back, her eyes shining. When he pulled away, his face was one of confusion.

"Mom?" he says carefully.

His mom glances at Cress, and she nods her head towards her. Cress comes forward and puts a hand on Thorne's back. "She's mute, Thorne. She can't talk." Thorne turns toward her.

"Why… Why not?" he asked.

"I think… she did something, and her punishment was… um…" Cress cleared her throat, too uncomfortable to speak the direct truth.

Thorne took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I see. I'm sorry Mom. But… I'm here now, right?" He gives her a wary smile. His mom smiles, and she places a hand on his cheek. Cress could see how proud his mom was, and how thankful she was to have her son back. Cress was too.

…

It's been a couple of weeks, and Cress has gotten used to Thorne and his mother, and they even developed a sort of communication system. Cress made a program that his mother could use, where she would type out what she would like to say, and the computer would say it. Cress had heard of someone who had done this before, but she couldn't remember who it was… anyways, now that everything was sorted with Thorne and his mother, Cress could get started on the wedding planning. She asked the girls what she needed to do, and all the things she needed. There was, of course, her computers to help her as well. However, when she looked at her list, the only thing she said was;

"Well, shit."

**Okay, one more message! If any of you would like to beta read for me, please message me, and also, if you see any mistakes, please let me know! Until next time!**

**-Flowersandlillies**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely friends! I know this chapter is a weee bit overdue, but it's here now! I've also been working on a couple of really exciting projects, so stay tuned! I hope you are all safe, and staying healthy, as well as indoors. I know I've been reading a lot of fanfiction while I'm stuck at home, so I hope you enjoy it! I'm always looking for a beta reader, so reach out to me if you're interested! I do not own The Lunar Chronicles. Although I wish I did. Damn. Happy reading!**

Cress had a mound of things to do. She had to find the time and date of the wedding, the venue, who she was going to invite, the cake, the _flowers. _Oh, the flowers. How was she supposed to get all this done? She looked through her list again when Thorne came into her room.

"Hey! What're you looking at?" he says, looking over her shoulder.

"Wedding plans," she says, swiping a kiss on his cheek. He catches her mouth and holds her face.

"MMM!" she protests.

He laughs and breaks the kiss. "Okay, what can I do to help?" he says, looking at the list again.

She looked at him and grabbed a pen. "Who do you want to invite?" she asks.

He sits down on the couch beside her. "Obviously all our friends, so, Cinder, Kai, Scarlet, Wolf, Winter and Jacin. It would also be great if Cress could come too," he said jokingly.

She put the pen to her chin and pretended to think. "I don't know if she'll be able to make it, she's quite busy you know." she shook her head, keeping up the charade.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her while still smiling. "It would be horrible if the bride couldn't make it," he said.

She nodded. "It would make it _so_ bad for the groom." she sighs. He laughs and falls back on the bed.

"It would make it incredibly bad." He pulled her down beside him.  
"Thanks Cress." he said while nuzzling her neck.

"For what?" she asked, running her hands through his hair.

"For loving me. And for having faith in me." She pulled back and looked into his blue eyes.

"Always and forever." She waits for a moment. "Is there a reason why you're telling me this?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. I just feel like I don't tell you enough."

She smiled gently. "You don't have to tell me, Thorne. I already know. You show it to me every day with your actions and decisions. "However," she said, feeling risky. "There is one thing you could do…"

He raises his eyebrows and smiles. "Oh? And what is that?"

She pats her lips with a finger. "A… kiss?"

He rolls over so that she's under him and he's on his forearms.

"I think I'll be able to pay that debt…"

…

Cress walked passed the kitchen so she could go and get some water, and saw her list sitting there, none of the boxes checked off. She cringed and angled her body so that she wouldn't be able to see it.

"_Hiding it isn't going to fill those boxes up, Cress." _she thought to herself. She made a decision and grabbed her portscreen. She put her water down and pulled up Iko's number. She drank some of the water while she waited.

"Cress! I've got a list ready. Flowers, tables, chairs, venue—"

"Iko, slow down. First of all, hi. And secondly, I have a list too."

"Okay, do you mind if I come? Then we can talk in person, and it'll be easier." Cress nodded, then remembered that Iko couldn't see her. She seemed to be doing that often recently.

"Cress?" she heard.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, great, because I already left." Cress rolled her eyes and smiled.

"See you later Iko."

She put her portscreen down and went to the main living room. It was good that Iko lived close to her. Scarlet and Wolf live in France, and Cinder and Kai obviously had other duties to attend to. It got a little lonely when she couldn't see them, or talk to anyone outside of her own home. She sat down on the couch and pulled up the newsfeed on her portscreen. Just when she finished reading the latest scandal of the newest pop singer, she noticed Thorne's mom walk in. She smiled at her.

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked, starting to move away from where she was sitting. Ms. Thorne shook her head and gestured for her to stay where she was. She walked over slowly and sat down beside Cress. She had gotten very used to typing on her portscreen, and Cress watched in amazement as her fingers flew over the keyboard. She muted the device and turned it towards Cress.

"_Do you need help?" _it read. Cress looked up with a confused look. She quickly took back the device and typed out, "_For the wedding?"_ Cress looked at her, her eyes crinkling with a smile. "Yes. That would be absolutely wonderful. Ms. Thorne?" she said softly. The beautiful woman looked up.

"May I call you Mom?" she asked, her heart racing. Cress had never done anything like this. Usually, she stuck to the safe side, deciding to let others say when and what she could call them. But Cress had never really had a mother figure, and so this meant a lot to her.

Ms. Thorne smiled lovingly and nodded. Cress, unable to contain herself, threw her arms around the woman. She froze at first, but then wrapped her arms around Cress as well. They stood in the embrace for a while longer, and the entire time, Cress had never been so excited to have a mom.


End file.
